The 1950's Baby!
by soaesethictrash
Summary: Imagine going back in time to the coolest of years! The 1950's! With Poodle skits, greaser boys, and classy chassis's, you're sure to have a blast! And add in some highschool drama! Ya betta believe it! (Highschool 1950! Eddsworld x Reader) (1950's AU created by doodledumpsblog on Tumblr)
1. chapter 1

"(F/N) no." I stare them straight in the eye. They shrug,"But why?" I roll my eyes,"Because, it's stuuuuupid!" They laughed, mockingly. How dare they! "Well, my dearest (Y/N), if it's stupid, then I will try it! I shall be the one to create the time travel device! And, since you've made fun of my idea, you shall be my guinea pig!" Is stomped my foot like a child,"No fair!" They laugh mockingly again,"You're such a child (Y/N)!" That crossed the line, I began to have a temper tantrum,"I am not a child! You're the child you jerk!" They laugh,"Oh (Y/N), you're having a temper tantrum!" Stomp stomp,"Shaddup."

I follow them around like a lost child. I admit, I am childish! There's nothing wrong with that...right? I tap (F/N)'s shoulder, they look at me,"Something wrong?" I sigh,"Is there something wrong with being..." "Childish? Nah." "Okay...good..." "Why'd you ask?" I shrug,"Dunno." They roll their eyes and I playfully punch them. "Soooooo...why are you following me?" I laugh,"Because I he nothing better to-" "(Y/N)! Look out!" I turn around, panicked. "What?!" They laugh,"You almost stepped on a ladybug-" I kick them, "Not funny!" They keep laughing, completely ignoring what I said, I roll my eyes."Whatever...I'm going home..." I walk away from them.

I got home and unlocked my door, rambling about something. I swing the door open and walk inside. I take off my shoes and kick them off somewhere. I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed. I got out my phone and began to scroll through Tumblr and Instagram, liking random things. I heard my doorbell ring, I get off my bed and answer it, it was (F/N). I sigh,"What?" They smile brightly,"I have everything to build the machine!" I smile brightly too,"Noice." I let them in my house and begin building. To be honest, I'm pretty excited for this, buy mostly scared.

We finish, according to Google. We begin to admire our work. "Okay! Now time to test it!" They shove me near it and press a button. A bright flash of light blinds me and before I know it, I was floating in an abyss. I tried to talk, but alas, no noise came out. Another bright flash comes and I land face first on ground. I look up and see my home town, still the same? Wait. I stand up and look down at my outfit, a vintage dress. I look around, a big billboard telling the date, _'Thursday, April 6, 1950.'_ Oh dear.

Sorry if the chapter was short! But I hope you liked it!


	2. The Dolly and the Flirt

_'Okay! So...I'm in the 1950's...Hm. So that idiots time machine worked...cool! I wonder...'_ I noticed a police officer walking towards me, and he spoke,"Excuse me ma'am, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I forgot that existed. _"Oh! Um...you see I'm new to this town and I got lost..."_ He nods. "The I'll escort you to your school. What's it called?" _'Shit shit shit'_ "I'm not enrolled yet!" He gives me a long stare,"Not enrolled yet huh? Then I shall enroll you to...St. Louis's school." Wait whattttttt? Isn't that ONE abandoned haunted school?! WAIIT, I GET TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THEN- I nod, _"Thank you, officer."_

We arrive at the school, will I regret this? Probably not, hopefully, hopefully. We boh get out of the cop car and walk inside the massive building. How does one afford all this money? Scam...nah! It's a school for Pete's Sake! He guides me to the front office where I see a pretty...cute dog sitting there. I walk towards it and begin to pet it. It licked me and omahgossssh it's so cute! The coo taps my shoulder and I go to stand next to him. Now, I'm enrolled to this highschool. Greeeeaaaaaaaaat.

I get my list and head to first hour... Should I? I mean...it's my first day here! What if it isn't for the others and...I dodge the classroom and start heading towards the direction of the bathroom. I walk inside, this...Agh! I want to skip out but I can't! I want (F/N) to- The bell rang. A group of four girls walk in. One of them sees me and gasps with joy," **Are you a new student?! Oh my aren't you just a dolly! Gahh!"** One with...no eyes?! Puts her hand on her shoulder,"Ell, don't flip your wig! She's probably just a fream anyways..." Ell looks at her," **Tamara! Don't be such a jerk! She's probably new to this country for all we know!"** She rolled her 'eyes.' "Right." A very tall girl, the tallest of their group comes up to me," ** _Your dress is so beautiful! It really shows you're a classy chassis!"_** Wait, what language is this? " _Thank you!"_. She smiles at me, Ell grabs my schedule and looks it over, **"We have to same classes! I shall be your guide for the rest if the day!"** I shyly smile at her and mumble," _You don't have to..."_ She smiles brightly, **"Well, I want to! Now come on!"** She grabs my hand and leads me out the door, the other three trailing behind.

As we were walking I heard yelling behind us, I look to see, Tamara, I think, arguing with a dude with hair in a style of horns, a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. Ell huffs and walks up to them," **Tord! Leave Tamara alone!"** 'Tord' rolls his eyes,"And whatcha gonna do about it?" Ell growls. Tord notices me and whistle's,"Who's this dolly?" Ell puts me behind her," **None of your concern!"** He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the group, well, more like drag. A girl with a similar appearance catches up and grabs my hand and makes and abrupt stop. With his speed and her force, a loud pip from my shoulder was heard. And pain shot throughout my whole entire arm.

 ** _Well, they broke your arm. Anyway! I hope you liked it! And, now that I think about it, I might want to make this into a Highschool 1950! Eddsworld x Reader x Highschool 1950! Ellsworld. Thoughts? Opinions?_**


	3. 1950's Vocab!

**Have some** **vocabulary words to understand what they're talking about!** Actor: Show-off

Agitate the Gravel: To leave (hot-rodders)

Ankle-biter: A child

Anti-frantic: Poised, calm

Ape: Used with go – to explode or be really mad

Apple butter: Smooth talk or flatery

Are you writing a book?: You're asking too many questions

Baby: Cute girl, term of address for either sex

Back seat bingo: Necking in a car

Bad news: Depressing person

Bake biscuits: To make records

Ballad: A love letter

Bash: A party

Bash ears: talking too much

Beat feet: Depart quickly

Beatnik: a member of the beat culture

Bent eight: A V-8 engine (hot rodders)

Big Daddy: An older person

Big tickle: Really funny

Binoculars: Glasses

Bird Dog: Someone who tries to steal your girl

Bit: An act

Blast: A good time

Blow off: To defeat in a race (hot-rodders)

Bobbed: Shortened

Boss: Great

Bread: Money

Bug: "You bug me" – to bother

Burn rubber: To accelerate hard and fast (hot-rodder)

Candy ass: Wimp or easily scared

Cast an eyeball: To look

Cat: A hip person (Beats)

Chariot: Car (Beats)

Chili: A good deal

Cherry: Originally, an unaltered car. Later, anything attractive (hot-rodders, originally)

Chrome-plated: Dressed up (hot-rodders, originally)

Circled: Married

Classy chassis: Great body

Cloud 9: Really happy

Clutched: Rejected

Clyde: Term of address, usually for a normal person (Beats)

Cook, cookin': Doing it well

Cookie: a person, "man that cat is one cool cookie"

Cool: Indefinable quality that makes something or someone extraordinary

Cool it: Relax, settle down

Come on snake, let's rattle: ask a girl to dance or a guy to fight

Cowabunga: expression from 50s tv show "Howdy Doody"

Cranked: Excited (Beats)

Crazy: "Like crazy,man" Implies an especially good thing

Cream: Originally, to dent a car. Later, to badly damage (hot-rodders, originally)

Cruising: Driving around looking for action

Cruisin' for a bruisin': Looking for trouble

Cube: A normal person

Cut the gas: Be quiet!

Cut out: Leave

Daddy-O: Term of address (Beats)

D.D.T.: (Drop Dead Twice)

Response: What, and look like you?

Deuce: A 1932 Ford (hot-rodders)

Dibs: A claim – as in "got dibs" on that seat

Dig: To understand; to approve

Dolly: Cute girl

Don't have a cow: Don't get so excited

Don't flip your wig: Don't get so excited

Dough: Money

Drag: (hot-rodders) A short car race; (Beats) A bore

Duck Butt or D.A.Hairstyle: of greasers where hair in back is combed to the middle, then with end of comb, make a middle part.

Due backs: Pack of cigarettes

Earthbound: Reliable

Earth pads: Shoes

Easy: A girl who "puts out"

Epistle: Letter

Eureka: an epiphany or sudden awareness

Fab: The best of something

Fake Out: A bad date

Fast: Someone who was sexually active

Fat City: A great thing or place; Happy

Fire Up: Start your engine (hot-rodders)

Flat out: Fast as you can

Flat-top: Men's hairstyle. A crewcut which is flat across the top

Flick: A movie

Flip: To get very excited

Flip-top: A convertible car

Flip Top Box: A car with a retractable hardtop

Flip Your Lid: To go crazy, as in "He must've flipped his lid."

Floor it: Push the accelerator to the floor (hot-rodders)

Flatter bum: Good looking guy

Fracture: To amuse

Fream: Someone who doesn't fit in

Frat: Someone who is "in" and "popular"

Frosted: Angry

Germ: a pest or annoying person (thanks to Jim Hip for this)

Get Bent!: Disparaging remark as in "drop dead"

Get with it: Understand

Gig: Work, job (Beats)

Give me a bell: Call me on the phone (courtesy of Jim Hip)

Go ape: Get very excited

Go for pinks: A drag race where the stakes are the car's pink slip (hot-rodders)

Gone: He's a real gone cat: knowledgeable about hip stuff (courtesy of Fred Bluford)

Goof: Someone who makes mistakes

Goopy: Messy

Goose it: Accelerate the car fully (hot-rodders)

Greaser: A guy with tons of grease in his hair, which later came to describe an entire group of people. Yes, John Travolta in Grease.

 **That's all the vocab for now! More will be added soon!**


	4. chapter 3

After that loud pop shooting throughout my arm, the two cringed. The male asked, "That... sounded like it hurt... are you okay? " The female rolled her eyes, "Of course she isn't ya dingus! YOU probably broke her arm! " The guy looked offended and dropped my arm, more pain shot throughout my arm. "I broke her arm?! If you hadn't stopped running, she wouldn't have! So it's technically your fault. " She dropped my arm, "Technically my ass! If you weren't dragging her to who knows where to do who knows what, she wouldn't be injured! " They broke out arguing. I stand there then Ell comes, "I'm just gonna take you to the nurses office" She signalled me to follow her, which I did.

-Timeskip-

The nurse said I did break my arm. I was sent to the hospital for a bit and then was sent back to school with a cast. Oh how my day is just. perfect. God damnit.

(Short chapter I know! But hey, at least I updated!)


End file.
